


Sunken Memories

by Silently_Writing



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: elphy remembers a memory from her past, g23_Into the storm spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silently_Writing/pseuds/Silently_Writing
Summary: This is a very short story about the memory that the milletian, Elphy, remembered during their way to Mannanan's Island. Most of the dialogues in here are from G23 Into The Storm quest.





	Sunken Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be in Elphy's POV.  
> Also, this is very short. Really short. xD  
> I've been wanting to write this and I finally got the time haha!

The storm was raging endlessly and there were monsters on-board as well…

“We’ve taken a big hit to starboard! Captain, we’re taking on water. We cannot continue!” I heard one of the sailors exclaim as I felt an uncomfortable goosebumps on my skin.

I looked around and realized how bad our situation was. This is no good, but we have to continue forward!

“This is it, Elphy! We’ve taken you as far as we can!” the Captain told me. “It’s now or never!”

Before I could speak, Bhatair stepped forward and said “No, we’re not leaving you behind! We’ll stick with you to the very end!”

“Bhatair!” Murielle called out, making the giant look at her, “The Captain is right. Or have you forgotten why we’re out here?” she asked, Bhatair flinches. “Forget about that! We can’t let anyone suffer for us!”

She has a point… What am I thinking? If we continue forward with them, they will be in much more danger and I cannot risk that!

But Bhatair didn’t think the same as me. He glares at Murielle, “I don’t care how important our task is. I refuse to sacrifice our comrades!”

Murielle looks at him softly, “You’ve got it all wrong, Bhatair! They’re only stuck here until we escape. They’re buying us time! Do you still not understand that the sooner we get off this boat, the sooner these men can make their own escape?”

Bhatair was struck speechless and the Captain sighs, looking at him. “My Giant friend, you’re not the only one ready to give everything for this cause. We live our lives on the sea. We are prepared to die on the sea. Please do not insult our honor.” he told him.  
These… These words… Why does it feel so familiar? Something inside my chest feels this painful nostalgia…

“Besides,” the Captain looks at Murielle, “The Elf speaks the truth. It doesn’t look good, but I’m not ready to kick off just yet. You lot get to safety, and then we’ll get out of here. Now come on, stop arguing and GO!” he told us before facing his crew, “Men! Get these people on a rowboat! Don’t take no for an answer!”

“Yes, sir! Please, you need to come with us!” The crew began to crowd us. Bhatair and I still feel a bit uncomfortable about leaving them but if this is the only way to save these people then…

“Aughh, what are you doing? Get your hands off me!” Bhatair exclaimed.

The captain walks up to me, handing me an item “And Elphy… Please take this.” I stared at the compass that was handed out to me, “This is an enchanted compass. It allows you to find your way back to anywhere you’ve been.” he said, smiling a bit. “Admiral Owen entrusted this to me.”

“I-Is it okay for me to have it then?” I softly asked.

He nodded, “Somehow I think you’ll get more use out of it than me.”

I nodded, keeping the compass on my bag.

His face turns serious again, “Now, it’s your turn. Go!”

I nodded and followed where my Elf and Giant friends are. We soon left the ship and got as far as we can go.

“No…! They’re gonna be okay, right?” Bhatair asked, watching the ship on the horizon.

“I wouldn’t worry, Bhatair. At some point, you have to put your faith in your allies. I’ve got a feeling the captain and crew have been in worse situations.” Murielle told him in a calm tone.

I looked quietly at Bhatair, “Well… I don’t care who’s behind this, whether it’s gods, Fomors, or anyone! I’m not gonna let them get away with this!” he said and I nodded in agreement. We have to stop this at all costs.

“Look, I see an island!” Murielle exclaimed and both Bhatair and I looked at the direction where she’s pointing.

I hope this is the island where we can find Mannanan…

Suddenly, we felt the rowboat violently shake. Again, I felt that uncomfortable feeling in my chest that I didn’t notice that I’ve been shaking a bit since we got into this smaller boat.

“Ack! W-What was that? What’s going on?” Bhatair asked as the three of us tried to get ourselves balanced in the shaking boat.

Murielle gasps, “Something’s grabbing the boat from below!”

“What are you talking about? Grabbing the boat?” Bhatair asked, confused.

“I don’t know! It feels like something’s caught us...” Murielle said, I looked around and it does feel like it. “Elphy, Bhatair! It’s going to pull us under! The island is so close! We have to abandon the boat and start swimming!” she told us.

“N-No way! You want us to jump into the ocean? I… I… I can’t swim!” Bhatair told her, I stared at the water and somehow I felt… scared?

Murielle gives out a big sigh, “Ugh, I knew it! Don’t worry, you’ve got me and Elphy!” she suddenly said.

“W-Wait.. M-Murielle, I--”

“There’s no time to think about it. Jump!” Murielle told us.

Bhatair seemed to hesitate at first before jumping in, I stared at the water with fears in my eyes. And suddenly, memories started flooding in… A memory that I have long… forgotten.

_“You have to jump! Trust me!” a middle-aged man told his wife and the 7 year-old child she’s hugging._

_“It’s no use, we can’t survive even if we jump off from our ship!” his wife said helplessly._

_The young child who strangely looks like me was simply crying while holding on to the lady. This… They might be me and my parents._

_The ship started to tilt on the water and my father quickly hugged the both of us._

_“It’s no use… We can’t survive this storm… We should have left ******* in Port Morton and have some of our friends to watch over her instead...” my father said with tears streaming down his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… You’re too young to die with us like this… Papa is sorry, *el*hi*... I should have not brought you with us...”_

_I watched as the ship sank down and I felt the cold waves embrace my whole body even when my physical body wasn't there. The young me and my parents… drowned together with the ship._

_So… Is that what happened to me? Is that why Nao and Morrighan say that I’m a kind of a special milletian? I was reborn… as a soul. Not like the other milletians who are still alive even in their past lives._

_The lingering feeling of the cold water still envelopes my whole body, dragging me down into the dark. No one seems to have noticed that me and my parents have died… Are we the only people on the ship?_

“...phy!”

_A voice started calling out somewhere in my dark surroundings._

“Come.. on!! ..ake..up...Please!”

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Murielle and Bhatair looking at me with worry. I slowly got up and looked around, it seems we have reached the island.

“I was so worried when you didn’t swim up after jumping in!” Murielle told me. “And Bhatair even has the gut to try looking for you even when he can’t swim himself!”

“Hey! At least I was able to find her!” Bhatair replied back before sighing. “Are you okay now? It surprised me when you suddenly drowned!”

I can still remember the memory… But this isn’t the time to tell them about it. I’ll save the story when this is over.

“I-I’m fine.. But where are we now?” I asked them and the three of us stood up to face the unfamiliar island.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i dunno if the other milletians are 'alive' before they appear in Erinn xD I just imagine that they are and was only summoned to Erinn, leaving their life in their original world. This game really sounds like an Isekai Genre xD  
> But that's only for my universe (AU) since I dunno what others may think about their milletian's life before coming to Erinn--
> 
> Also, Port Morton isn't in Mabinogi :>  
> It's a place in Aura Kingdom, I didn't tag it because there's really no big mention of the game here xD


End file.
